Cumplir un deseo ¿Tal vez dos?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Los poderes que posee el amo de la Mononokean trasciende toda posibilidad. Proteger y ayudar a los yokai es su más sagrada labor, pero, ¿Un yokai es capaz de cumplir un deseo humano?#OneShot#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#SpoilersAnime-Manga#Semi-AU#OC#MenciónZenkoxAshiya


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡HOLA FANDOM!**

**Es mi primera vez incursionando con este fic, lo que me pone muy emocionada, finalmente la oportunidad de aportar algo tras ver las dos temporadas del anime y seguir el manga.**

**Hanae y Haruitsuki están hecho el uno para el otro, tiene un hijo – Peludito – y casa propia – Mononokean – ya solo falta el beso y se vuelve canon, es tan obvio.**

**Los personajes de Fukigen na Mononokean son propiedad de Wazawa Kiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una canasta de ropa sucia por lavar, subió a la recamara de su segundo hijo, encontrando su uniforme y algunos pantalones, camisas y calcetines juntándolos con su otro montón de prendas. Lista para ir al cuarto de lavado, una bolsa de dos azas atrajo su atención por el contenido blanquecino contrastante de su contenedor rojo. No recordaba que su hijo tuviera alguna ropa tan blanca, curiosa dejo el canasto abajo, acercándose hasta esa tela blanca, abriéndola cuidadosamente introdujo su mano para darle un jalón e intentar encontrar su forma.

Un golpe en su pie la detuvo, bajando su vista no había nada, ¿choco con algo?, encogiéndose de hombros regreso a extraer la tela, sintiendo otro golpe en la pierna con cierta fuerza casi haciéndola caer, giro en todas direcciones, nada alrededor y ni siquiera bajo la cama hasta donde podía ver.

\- ¿Mamá? – la voz de su hijo entrando a casa hizo que se levantara, respondiendo desde su habitación, él no tardó en aparecer un tanto agitado y sonrojado en la mayor parte de sus pómulos. – Hanae, ¿enfermaste nuevamente? – fue el tremendo grito del peli azul que le asusto, con grandes pasos acorto distancia tomando la bolsa, escondiéndola detrás suyo. Definitivamente algo raro pasaba con su hijo hoy, aun recordaba tener el número del doctor pegado al teléfono por si Hanae sufría una recaída.

Regulando su respiración vio a su madre, sonriéndole nerviosamente fingiendo sorpresa de tenerla en su habitación; en cambio, ella llevo una mano hasta la frente del peli azul verificando su temperatura y que no estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación. – Ah… ¿Necesitas ayuda con llevar la ropa? – sin tiempo a pronunciar palabra, él tomo la canasta llevándola a ella del brazo alejándola rápidamente de su habitación, procurando cuidado al bajar los escalones. Decidido, llamaría al doctor en cuanto pusiera la lavadora y a Hanae en cama con un pañuelo húmedo por el resto del día.

* * *

Acorde a las leyes del Inframundo, el dueño de la Mononokean es el único con la autoridad suficiente para decidir sus acciones con aquellos yokai que habitan el mundo Mundano, es decir, regresarlos a su hogar bajo ciertas condiciones, velando siempre por su seguridad. Incluyendo cumplir aquellos pequeños deseos nacidos desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, si con ello son capaces de regresar a donde pertenecen.

Ese es el trabajo del amo de la Mononokean y sus empleados.

El movimiento agitado de la campanilla mostraba palabra tras palabra cuan preocupado se encontraba la Mononokean, aquella solicitud de su actual cliente rebasaba el límite de lo impensable, más no de lo posible, Itsuki no dudó en aceptar aun cuando vio a Hanae pálido y Peludito brincando de un lado a otro, aterrizando en el regazo de tan feliz cliente. Tenía presente la nota de los familiares de este peculiar cliente, casi rogando en desesperación por devolver a su primogénito y cabeza de familia a salvo al Inframundo resaltando que el costo de ello podría ser cualquiera.

Pero, aun con toda la sabiduría de Itsuki, su calma y paciencia, fueron las palabras sencillas de Hanae lo que convencieron a su cliente.

\- ¿Pedir lo que yo quiera? – ella usaba un sencillo yukata, bastante largo, cubriendo sus manos y pies, decorado por plumas coloridas en una base melón, teniendo la cabeza cubierta por un paño, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista. Podía sentir la emoción proveniente de ser capaz de tener un deseo antes de regresar al Inframundo. Ignorando el aura molesta de Itsuki, siendo solo percibida por Hanae que lamentaba abrir la boca sin tener la marca registrada de aprobación de Abeno. – Yo… vine al mundo Mundano… anhelando conocer sus costumbres – relato nerviosa, apretando los puños en su regazo – La forma de vida, ¿en qué podía parecerse a nosotros los yokai?, al final, termine amando este lugar, disfrutando de esos diminutos momentos humanos. Trabajos, escuelas, emociones, nacimientos, muertes, cosas buenas y malas, perdí de vista mi propio objetivo. – confeso con vergüenza, ladeando el rostro y cubriéndolo con la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Cuál era su objetivo al venir Mizu-dono? – amabilidad sencilla desprovista de engaños, reservada especialmente para todo yokai. Itsuki el más dulce amo de la Mononokean, aun cuando no lo mostrara.

\- Matrimonio – tal información dejo helados a los presentes, en cambio, Peludito se recostó en el regazo del cliente, recibiendo suaves mimos en su pelaje. Aclarando su garganta, Itsuki requiero más especificaciones sobre aquel objetivo. – Oh… - inmediatamente Mizu se sonrojo o por lo menos eso denotaba con el movimiento exagerado de sus brazos al frente – Discúlpenme, mi error. – rasco el lomo de Peludito – Me refiero a presenciar un matrimonio humano, verán, hace algún tiempo mi familia me prometió a uno de los dueños de ciertas aguas termales. En esa época vivir en el mundo Mundano no resultaba un problema para nosotros los yokai, pero, tras varias regulaciones fuimos reubicados nuevamente en el Inframundo. – aquella explicación dejaba más en claro las intenciones de Mizu al quedarse del otro lado o en parte – Por lo que antes de contraer mis propias nupcias, debía ver una humana, así comprendería el mecanismo de unir tu vida a quien sería tu pareja hasta el final. Solo escuche la belleza de esas historias, en que con tal devoción terminan perdiéndose en sus presencias, prometiendo estar juntos como uno solo, amándose.

\- ¿Y comprobar que su matrimonio fuera de un amor inseparable? – Mizu asintió repetidamente con un nuevo brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

\- Pero Mizu-san – fue el turno de Hanae - ¿Cómo ha pasado tanto sin ver un matrimonio? – la ira asesina se cernía nuevamente sobre el peli azul, disculpándose con Abeno.

\- No es que no allá visto un matrimonio Ashiya-kun. El problema es que ninguno coincide con la cultura de mi familia. Normalmente usamos ropas tradicionales – señalo su yukata y el kimono de Abeno - lo cual aplica incluso al traje ceremonial. En resumen, Abeno-sama, Ashiya-kun – inclino su cabeza - ¿Me concederían el honor de casarse?

\- Usted regresaría con su familia. – Mizu no rechisto, consideraba el intercambio justo tras una última egoísta solicitud. – Aceptamos el trabajo, Mizu-dono – incorporándose salto de felicidad, acompañada de Peludito – Los preparativos tardaran aproximadamente una semana, la Mononokean le llevara donde se efectuara la ceremonia y al finalizar usted será exorcizada.

De aquello iban tres días en que lograron conseguir las ropas correctas, recibiendo una participación especial de Mizu, resaltando cuan hermoso se vería Hanae como novia y el porte atractivo de Itsuki con una tonalidad oscura.

La Mononokean movió su campanilla, atrayendo la atención de su amo para leer el texto del pergamino. Continuar mostrando absoluta tranquilidad tras ese pedido había rebasado el límite, ni siquiera Hanae había regresado en esos días por indicaciones de Mizu sino mal recordaba que la pareja no debe verse hasta el día marcado, Itsuki decidió faltar a la escuela acatando también esa ridícula regla.

_**\- Ò-Ó ¡SUFICIENTE ITSUKI!**_ – una ceja arqueada por el rubio hizo enojar aún más al Mononokean, agitando fuertemente su campanilla. – _**Comprendo que es una solicitud de nuestra clienta, pero ¿has pensando en los sentimientos de Hanae? U-U**_

\- Es su responsabilidad que hayamos terminado en eta situación. – tampoco resultaba de su agrado llevar una falsa ceremonia con su empleado. Suspiro agotado, bajando la libreta con las citas restantes de la semana, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, dejándolo caer nuevamente a su lugar, con encargos provenientes del Inframundo y portales por abrir, esa boda resultaba menos importante, aunque no dejaba de ser molesta y tediosa.

**\- _0-0* Sabes de que hablo Itsuki._** – dejando el cartel sin responder fue a su habitación cerrándola con un fuerte deslizamiento. Con tres puntos suspensivos, el Mononokean jaloneo la cuerda de la campanilla cubierto en furia, no daba crédito a lo increíblemente denso que resultaba ser el rubio. Si tuviera un cuerpo físico capaz de moverse a toda libertad ya tendría un par de golpes sobre su amo. – _**Tú… eres el niño de cinco años, Itsuki. U^U.**_

* * *

Coloco el cabello tras su oreja, continuando en su tarea de cepillar el pelaje del durmiente zorro Yahiko, poso sus achocolatados ojos en el peli azul que también realizaba la misma tarea con Peludito, el pequeño mostraba ese sonroso característico tan adorable que enternecía el corazón de Hanae y cualquier otro capaz de ver yokai. Miro hacia el cielo despejado, bostezando hasta secar una diminuta lagrimilla en la esquina de su ojo.

\- Vas a casarte con Abeno – por el rabillo del ojo noto la tensión apoderándose de Hanae, la sutileza se había perdido en el momento que su amigo llego a pedirle amablemente ser la encargada de la ceremonia, además de los lloriqueos de Yahiko por no ser él quien participara en ese juego con Itsuki. Repleta de tranquilidad aprecio el cambio de color hasta estallar en brazos estirados hacia los lados moviéndose en un aleteo desigual, asustando a Peludito que salto para aterrizar en tierra moviendo su pequeño cuerpo exaltado. – Hanae – dijo por silabas su nombre, sonriendo con dulzura – Lo amas desde primer año – tales sentimientos dejaron de ser un secreto para sus conocidos humanos y no humanos. Dejando solo a los principales implicados envueltos en negativas del sentimiento latente. Dejando colgados sus pies con las puntas de los dedos tocando el suelo, Hanae llevo sus manos empuñadas a su regazo, bajo su cabeza asintiendo lentamente. - ¿Estás seguro de continuar? – Yahiko se removió, dejando escapar un bostezo encontró una nueva posición. Zenko espero con paciencia a Hanae, conocía el gran corazón de ese chico, que lograba llorar con libros infantiles, aterrado por fantasmas inexistentes, amigo de yokais y con una amabilidad que rebasaba la estupidez.

\- Si. – cruzo miradas con Zenko, mostrando la seguridad en su elección. – Es el deseo de Mizu-san y prometimos cumplirlo.

\- ¿Incluso si eso te lastima?

\- Por supuesto. – noto el brillo cristalino de las lágrimas, casi a punto de debatir a Hanae, él continuo – Cumpliré mi deber como empleado del Mononokean y… - mordió su labio inferior – por Abeno-san.

\- Eres un idiota. – la risa nerviosa del peli azul secundo el calificativo de Zenko, continuaron cepillando en silencio a los yokai.

* * *

_\- Nee... Zenko – llamo Yahiko agitando su cola. Ella solo medio giro el rostro indicando que podía escucharle - ¿Si Ashiya se casa contigo, Haruitsuki tendrá más tiempo para jugar conmigo? – dejo el lápiz a la mitad de su libreta, acomodándose en su lugar. El pequeño zorro jugueteaba con un cojín entre sus patas._

_\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – ladeando su rostro, Yahiko, pensó a que se refería Zenko. Podría asegurar que en más de una ocasión mostro particular atención por tener tiempo a solas con Ashiya, incluso su padre lo mencionaba en ocasiones, usando palabras de "responsabilidad" y "formalizar". Finalizo el tema continuando con sus deberes de verano, pero agrego algo más luego de dos letras puesta en el papel – Hanae ya decidió con quien casarse._

_\- ¡HE!, ¿Quién es?, ¡DIME ZENKO!, ¡DIME! – tomando su apariencia humana, jaloneo a la castaña, terminando en un regaño y sin rakugan para la cena._

* * *

Con su yukata puesto Mizu recibió a la Mononokean, saludando Peludito que la guio al interior, el yokai de la habitación dio un mensaje corto desprovisto de su común expresividad, siendo notado solo por el blanco y peludo yokai. Una nueva puerta se abrió, agradeció las atenciones brindadas, encaminándose a una ceremonia inolvidable, sin remordimientos finalmente volvería a su hogar. Llevando la mano hasta el dobladillo del yukata, un nombre cruzo por su mente "Ikuto", tras años lejos del Inframundo seguramente término prometido con alguien más, tan curioso recordar a quien nunca conoció.

\- Nostálgico… - Quedándose de pie sin continuar tras Peludito, la tristeza se esparció por su pecho, prometió dejar el mundo Mundano y regresar al Inframundo, ellos cumplirían su más egoísta deseo ¿Por qué dudaba?

\- Usted debe ser Mizu-san – busco a la persona dueña de esa jovial voz, bajando la vista hasta un pequeño y anciano yokai – Mucho gusto, soy Inogaratake Yuuhi Takino Okinagami – pestañeo repetidamente por el extenso nombre, haciendo uso de toda su memoria para pronunciarlo adecuadamente. El anciano yokai soltó una risa, pidiéndole que solo le dijera Okina. – Los preparativos están unos cuantos metros adelante.

Sintió su pecho llenarse de regocijo al encontrar un santuario decorado con hermosas flores coloridas, algunos listones y cojines para los pocos invitados, al frente del santuario una chica encargada como el sacerdote vestida con los ropas adecuadas. Incluso con ello podría irse relajadamente al Inframundo. – "Muchas gracias Mononokean" – acompaño a Okina en uno de los cojines, escuchando una campanilla, de un lado del santuario apareció la "novia" tapando su encantador rostro con el wataboshi, sin un acompañamiento que la llevara hasta el sacerdote – ¿o sacerdotisa? – se detuvo al quedar de perfil para su vista, por un momento presencio un cruce de miradas con Hanae, no había felicidad sino incomodidad, ¿por qué?, ¿no se suponía que las ceremonias son felices?

Por eso fue que se los propuso, ¿acaso no es la pareja sentimental del amo de la Mononokean?, su egoísta deseo le llevo a cometer un error.

Nuevamente la campanilla sonó por el lado contrario apareció Itsuki con su elegante montsuki, dando una reverencia con su cabeza, agradecido por acompañarles en este momento.

\- Ojojojo, que ceremonia tan preciosa Mizu-san – Okina dijo disfrutando de la escena mostrado por sus jóvenes amigos. Mizu sin saber que decir se limitó a un "mhh" ¿Quizás todo resulto en un error?, egoístamente antepuesto sus necesidades vanas. – Incluso entre nosotros los yokai es algo precioso de admirar.

\- ¿Okina-san?

* * *

Fueron cortas las palabras de Zenko, otorgando el turno a Itsuki para los tradicionales compromisos de uno y el otro, ¿No se supone que ella debería indicarles que repetir?, ¿eso no era muy tradicional, verdad?

Tragando saliva ruidosamente espero a lo que pudiera salir del rubio, definitivamente estaba molesto, cansado y harto incluso cuando esto no les tomara más de una media hora. Podría comprarle algunos bocadillos en la escuela o ayudar con su localización de más yokai.

Sus dorados ojos pasaron por la figura de Hanae, cada detalle del shiramuko fue acondicionado para la figura masculina de este, asegurando que se viera incluso algo más estético y delgado de lo normal. Maquillaje natural, aclarando su piel y brillo labial, podría estar muy seguro que de eso se encargó Zenko.

_\- ***o* ¡ITSUKI! HANAE ESTA BELLISIMO**_

Las palabras de la Mononokean no fueron escritas en vano su único empleado humano resaltaba al igual que su peculiar nombre.

\- Ashiya – esos ojos temblorosos, avergonzado por la ceremonia. Una "novia" definitivamente pura.

_**\- **Itsuki, ¿Qué es Hanae para ti? O-O  
_

_\- Lo que yo siento por Hanae es ajeno a tus decisiones Abeno.  
_

_\- Haruitsuki… aun cuando te cases con Ashiya sigue jugando conmigo, ¿sí?  
_

_\- Ashiya-dono y Abeno-dono ustedes son unos jóvenes muy enamorados, jojojojo._

_\- Hm… Como el Legislador, declaro que el amo de la Mononokean es libre de elegir con quien estar. Incluso si se trata de un empelado._

_\- ¿Hoy no vienes con Ashiya?, Koura-sama preparo pastelillos, llévale algunos._

_\- Ya sabes Itsuki, cada parte de Ashiya es preciosa para usarla en medicinas. ¿Tú que harías con su corazón?_

_\- ¡Abenon!, ¡Abenon!, hoy otra chica se le declaro a Ashiyan._

_\- Pero, ¿a ti te gusta Ashiya, no?_

\- ¿Todo en orden, Abeno? – La mano de Zenko se apoyó en su hombro devolviéndolo al momento presente, noto a su compañero removerse inquieto, fue bajando su vista hasta notar que se afianzaba de las manos de Hanae con los dedos perfectamente entrelazados. – Continúa por favor.

\- Abeno-san, no creo que… - apretó su agarre silenciando a Hanae.

Su trabajo consistía en darle a Mizu la ceremonia que tanto anhelaba, donde los sentimientos puestos son tan hermosos e inolvidables. La dicha transmitida y compartida por cada uno de los presentes, ¿Cómo ofrecer algo que no exis…? – ¿Que? – Acepto la solicitud de Mizu con el único propósito de mandarla al Inframundo, preocuparse de mostrar algo falso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera tendría razón de preocuparse de estar enamorado de Hanae. El frio paso por sus palmas, despacio el peli azul se alejaba de su toque, susurrando que saltaría toda esa parte incluso los agradecimientos.

Todos se creían capaces de elegir entorno a su relación con Ashiya, el torpe humano que fue poseído por un yokai, volviéndose su empleado a tiempo parcial a cambio de pagar su deuda, el infantil adolescente capaz de crear problemas entre las soluciones, un llorón y asustadizo. Siendo uno de los más queridos en el Inframundo, conocido por los tres poderes y la Princesa. – Prometo cuidarte Hanae. – Los hilos del líquido salado deslizaron sin permiso por las mejillas del peli azul que logrando zafar una de sus manos la llevo hasta su boca cubriéndola.

Un sueño, definitivamente un sueño, lo impensable se volvió una realidad, con el temblar de sus extremidades consiguió dar su propia promesa.

\- P-pro-prometo… estar contigo Abe… Itsuki.

El viento agito las hojas de los árboles, envolviéndolos por sonidos naturales, una ceremonia entre las montañas, única e inimaginable.

Zenko entrego a cada uno vasos para el Gohonzon, los tres sorbos de Itsuki, seguidos por los tres sorbos de Hanae. Con el brillo de los anillos entregados declarados como marido y mujer, siquiera antes de poder otorgar el permiso para besar a la novia, Mizu se levantó de su lugar aplaudiendo entre lágrimas, aquello había conmovido su alma, fue con ambos chicos corriendo dejando caer la tela que cubría su rostro, abrazándolos tanto como podía.

Poseía un rostro delicado, con ojos purpuras y la pupila en forma de una línea, por cabello tenia plumas rodeando su cabeza en una ligera caída, los manos poseían las protuberancias de los dedos con diminutas alas conectado al brazo.

\- ¿Mizu-dono?

\- ¿Qué pasa Mizu-san?

Negó, asegurándose de prolongar el momento, transmitiendo todo su agradecimiento y disculpas.

* * *

La luz del atardecer cubrió el espacio designado para la boda, los preciosos adornos fueron despojados, agrupados en una zona con puerta para su transporte con la Mononokean. El pequeño zorro Yahiko discutía con Zenko sobre haberle prometido jugar a las escondidas en lugar de venir a jugar con Hanae e Itsuki.

\- Abeno-san no tarda, Mizu-san. – la yokai mitad pájaro inclino su cabeza, continuando con su mirada hacia el atardecer.

\- Ashiya-kun. Gracias. – una honestidad dirigida únicamente al peli azul – Y también perdona mis atrevidas acciones, fue grosero no considerar tus sentimientos por Abeno-sama. – nuevas mejillas coloreadas divirtieron a Mizu, bromeando con el joven enamorado.

\- Es nuestro trabajo Mizu-san, no tiene porque...

\- Lo hago Ashiya-kun. Fui capaz de apreciar la verdadera naturaleza del amor joven y mundano. – sonriendo extensamente continuo – Justo ahora, son incapaces de comprender que tan profundo es pero son consciente de ello.

\- Ehm… no entiendo a qué se refiere exactamente – rio nervioso, rascando su nuca con el wataboshi fuera, mostrando su despeinada cabellera. – Pero si logramos que usted viera lo que necesitaba, me alegra.

\- Confía Ashiya-kun, su promesa es tan real - giro quedando de frente al peli azul –como lo que está aquí – usando su índice toco cerca del corazón. El rubio regreso con sus ropas normales, ella se despidió de Ashiya, la puerta al Inframundo se abrió. – ¿Usted lo sabía?

\- Si. Algunas veces quedan recuerdos poderosos con las emociones combinadas de quienes una vez fueron humanos. ¿Recordó algo?

\- Un vistazo, el hombre con quien me casaría y murió en batalla, un tiempo después me convertí en esposa de alguien que ya ni su cara recuerdo. Solo una vez más quería creer en el amor, gracias Abeno-sama.

\- Ha sido un placer Mizu-dono. Si me permite ¿Aquella carta es realmente de sus parientes?

\- Lo son, en esta vida. Me retiro amo de la Mononokean – cruzo por las grandes puertas con zorros, girando el cuello ligeramente – Le deseo dicha junto a Ashiya-kun – exclamo al notar las puertas cerrarse, definitivamente no fue el único que escucho.

Dejaron a Zenko en su habitación, Yahiko decidió quedarse por esa noche con Okina prometiendo volver antes del medio día o sino tendría prohibido comer caramelos por algunos días. El par de chicos entraron en la habitación de tatamis, escuchando la campanilla y el pergamino mostrando la señal de que estaba abriendo la puerta en la habitación de Hanae.

Un trabajo más para la Mononokean seria escrito en los registros omitiendo ciertas partes que el Legislador no requería conocer en su totalidad.

\- Buenas noches Abeno-san. Hasta mañana Mononokean. – Cargo a Peludito en sus brazos, girando la perilla de la puerta.

\- Ashiya – paro en seco sin estar seguro de girarse, aún estaba nervioso por aquella ceremonia que guardaría como un precioso recuerdo. – Te queda bien el kimono. – El peli azul volteo a verlo, pero este esquivo la penetrante mirada frunciendo el ceño sonrosándose en el proceso. Peludito salió de los brazos de Hanae para saltar alrededor de ellos y la campanilla de la Mononokean se agitaba con emoticones de risa. Apretando sus labios, una risa escapo volviéndose una tremenda carcajada que sostuvo su estómago para no caer, eso no era común en el peli rubio y aun si lo fuera, resulto completamente al azar.

\- Gracias. Tu igual con el montsuki. Cumpliste el deseo de Mizu-san.

\- Ambos lo hicimos. – corrigió, moviéndose hacia adelante. El azul choco contra el dorado, ignorando el lugar donde se encontraban, rozando las puntas de sus dedos uniendo sus palmas.

** \- _(=3=) ¡Bésense para romper la tensión! _**

La Mononokean puso avergonzando a los jóvenes, alejándose tenían sonrojos poderosos por el bombeo veloz de sangre, su temperatura subió.

**\- _La próxima vez que se casen, ÔwÔ yo seré la dama de honor, ¿Qué les parece?_**

Cada uno azoto una puerta diferente, dejando a la Mononokean sola con su escrito y Peludito sin oportunidad de ir con Hanae. Miro al pergamino dando vueltas en círculo alegremente, al menos podía confiar en alguien para cuando el momento real llegara. Consideraría dejar a Mizu en la lista de invitados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Tenía otra idea planteada para este fic, igual la voy a escribir, pero pensé, ¿Si un yokai pidió ser humana?**

**¿Por qué no pedir ver una boda humana?**

**Tenemos las herramientas necesarias justo en nuestras narices.**

**En algún momento me deje llevar más de la cuenta, jajajaja, solo iba a ser algo simple de boda pero… salió esto, hasta investigue como son las bodas en Japón, eso fue muy difícil por la información que necesitaba.**

* * *

**SECCIÓN INTERESANTE:**

**LA BODA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA CEREMONIA **_**SHINZENSHIKI, **_**LAS CUALES SE CELEBRAN EN SANTUARIOS SINTOÍSTAS (SHINTO) – NO RECUERDO SI ESO APLICA PARA EL SANTUARIO DE OKINA, ESPERO NO HABER COMETIDO UN ERROR EN ADAPTACIÓN – .**

**DURANTE ESTA, PRIMERO INGRESAN LOS INVITADOS, SEGUIDOS POR LA PAREJA, ES LA NOVIA DE LA MANO DE SU MADRE Y AL SALIR IRA CON SU SUEGRA; EL NOVIO ENTRA Y SALE CON SU PADRE. NO DURAN MÁS DE 20 MINUTOS, LA PAREJA HACE UN RITUAL DE PURIFICACIÓN, LEEN PALABRAS DE COMPROMISO Y HACEN OFRENDA A LOS **_**KAMI**_**, ES DECIR, LOS DIOSES SINTOÍSTAS.**

**UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE Y ESENCIAL ES EL **_**SAN SANKUDO**_**, ES TRES VECES TRES A NUEVE, LUEGO DE LOS ANILLOS Y JUZUS, LA PAREJA HACE UNA PROMESA DE MATRIMONIO ANTE **_**GOHONZON**_**, CONSISTE EN TOMAR TRES SORBOS DE SAKE DE TRES VASOS QUE SIMBOLIZAN, CIELO, TIERRA Y HOMBRE. PRIMERO EL NOVIO Y LUEGO LA NOVIA; EL TRES SIGNIFICA LA UNIÓN DE LA PAREJA EN CUERPO, MENTE Y ESPÍRITU.**

_**SHIRAMUKO**_**: KIMONO BLANCO CON DETALLES ROJOS (REPRESENTA PUREZA Y BUENA FORTUNA) QUE COMPLEMENTARÁ CON UN **_**WATABOSHI**_**, UNA CAPUCHA O GORRO REDONDO BLANCO BASTANTE LLAMATIVO, O UN **_**TSUNOKAKUSH**_**I, QUE ES UNA ESPECIE DE TOCADO.**

_**MONTSUK**_**I: KIMONO DE ETIQUETA NEGRO DECORADO CON EL EMBLEMA DE LA FAMILIA, LLAMADO **_**KAMON**_**.**

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
